factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Moebius
The Character Name: Moebius Origin: Legacy of Kain Gender: '''Male '''Height: Unknown Weight: '''Unknown '''Species: Human Classification: Guardian of the pillar of Time. Age: 'Over 2500 years old Powers and abilities Extreme longevity (able to live for thousands of years),precognition and temporal-Omniscience (with chronoplast),time manipulation,time travel (with equipament),weakness vampires (with his staff),illusion creation,summoning,teleportation,energy projection,master manipulator and high inteligent '''Weaknesess: '''Human weaknesess. '''Attack Potency: 10-B physicaly,'with summons High 8-C+,8-B, 8-A,with pyshical Attacks,6-A+ or High 6-A,with Nature Manipulation,'''High 4-C '''with Supernova. (Can summon to Kain) '''Lifting Strength: Regular Human,class 1 'with summon,'K class 'with summon (can summon Kain) '''Striking Strength: Class H,class KJ '''with summon, '''Class GJ+ '''with Kain. '''Speed: Avarage Human,'4 times more quickly with time manipulation. '''Durability: Human level Destructive Capacity: '''Likely Below street+ level,Continental+ level or Multi-Continental level,Large Star level (can summon Kain) 'Range: '''Extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles and magic.Hundreds or thousands of meters,posibly '''tens of millons of Kilometers '''with Nature manipulation (can manipulate the Nature to a Multi-Continental scale),'Far higher with Supernova (can summon Kain) Stamina: Avarage Human. FactPile Tier: Low-Herald and High-Herald '''with Kain '''Equipament Moebius's Staff: '''Also referred to as the '''scepter, was a powerful staff wielded by Moebius the Time Streamer, the long-lived Guardian of the Pillar of Time. Although functional as an ornate walking stick, its true potency lay in the giant pearl which served as its headpiece; this ancient orb was capable of afflicting any vampire with debilitating pain, rendering them helpless. Moebius's Hourglass was a token of power gifted to Moebius by the Pillars of Nosgoth. It allowed Moebius to sift through the sands of time giving him dominion over past, present and future.Basically, this device allows Moebius to travel back in time to any moment he wants, having great advantages over his enemies, knowing his future movements. The Chronoplast: '''The '''Chronoplast was the largest of the Time Streaming devices in Nosgoth and the only one that had the ability to transport its users through time and space.In addition, it allows Moebius to see "Time-Stream ( the various weavings of time, wrapping, unfolding and refolding), in short, the camera gives Moebius a temporary Onmicience, being able to see the past, present and future of any place/person that he want. Notable attack/techniques Pillar of Time powers: TIME: Description: They were charged with keeping the flowing currents and movements of the temporal world in check. Abilities':' Time manipulation: the guardian can manipulate the flow of time,they can speed up time,slow time to at least 4 times his normal speed,and posibly can stop time and freeze a creature in time (the incapacitate spell is probably a one of his abilities,but this in not confirmed). Underestan the flow of time: '''the guardian can understan the flow of time, they sees the various weavings of time, wrapping, unfolding and refolding, and are able to take it in without going mad. '''Illusions from the past and future: the guardian can create an illusion of the past or future of the different peoples,including his oponent,he has control of the illusion,the illusion has the powers and physical abilities of the victim and can cause real damage. FP Victories FP Defeats Inconclusive Matches Category:Villain Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Legacy of Kain Characters